


Wolf Wash

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mage Stiles, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, drabble challenge, spell removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/14/18: “soak, poor, ring”I adapted the title from that TW after-show, "Wolf Watch."





	Wolf Wash

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/14/18: “soak, poor, ring”
> 
> I adapted the title from that TW after-show, "Wolf Watch."

“Poor Sourwolf,” Stiles cooed. “When you gonna learn you don’t have to challenge everyone who flirts with me?”

This time it had been a witch, pockets full of spores. Now Derek couldn’t shift out of wolf form till they’d been removed.

Luckily his mate was a mage, with antidotal shampoo.

Working the lather down to his skin turned Derek’s grumbles to contented grunts.

After letting it soak in then rinsing it away, “OK, let ‘er rip,” Stiles laughed as he pulled the shower curtain closed.

The first thing Stiles put on his naked, wet, human husband was his wedding ring.


End file.
